The Story Of Eli And Clare
by ilovedegrassi01
Summary: The adults of Eli and Clare Goldsworthy cuddle on the sofa in their home as they go down memory lane of their past together.


_A/N I do not own Degrassi at all.._

_This is AU not like the show at all, I got inspired by the song Mine-Taylor Swift and thought of this.:D I know its been long since I actually wrote a story I'm sorry for deleting all my other ones, I felt as if I needed to start fresh. So anyway! Read and leave a review!(: Oh and the POVS will be switched each chapter. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>The adults of Eli and Clare Goldsworthy cuddle on the sofa in their home as they go down memory lane of their past together.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you remember?-Chapter 1<em>**

_**Present**_

The two highschool lovers married young, Eli was 21 and Clare was 20. Raising their two kids Kaylee at 8 years old and Noah 7 years old. The night the kids were at grandmas, Eli and Clare cuddle on their sofa.

"Clare.." Eli whispers softly. "Hmm?" Clares answers. "I love you."Eli kisses Clare softly on the lips. "I thnk I know by now, you tell me every morning, afternoon,Evening abd when we go to sleep." Clare chuckled, "I'm just kidding, I love you so much two Eli" Clare sat on Elis lap, they started into eachothers eyes, Their lips connect and kiss eachother passionatley. For a breif moment Clare had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach like she felt the first time she kissed Eli in parted their lips and Eli looked confused. "Are you okay?"Eli asked. "Yea its just I had a flash back of when we were in highschool.."Clare answered. Eli smirked and put his arm around her and clare had her head on his chest. "Remember when we first met?" Eli asked Clare. "I think.." Clare answered. "Remember at _The Dot_..?" Eli asked again. "Oh yea, I can see it now." Clare smiled as they both went down memory lane.

_**Flash Back**_

_Clares POV_

I sat in my room, listening to my parents argue, It was horrible I hated it. I grabbed my bad and stormed out the house not caring what my parents said, I just felt like being alone. I walked my way to The Dot. I finally crossed my last street and entered The Dot and took my seat as I waited for the waiter. I tapped my fingers on the table looking around and heard my phone buzz in my bag. Right when I was going to answer it I heard a dark sexy voice "How may I take you're order?" The waiter asked me. I looked up to see a dark browned hair the swooshed to the side and perfect green eyes, I started into his eyes and It seemed like he was doing the same. "Are you going to order?"He smirked. "Uhm y-yea." I answerd not taking my eyes off his eyes. I flushed a light pink and looked down at my hands. I could feel him smirking at me, sorta making me melt inside. "I'm Eli." He put his hand out to shake. "I-I'm Clare." I shook his hand and I could of sworn I felt a tingle in our hands. "So Clare would you want to order anything?" Eli asked me. "Just a latte." I answerd. "Okay, I'll get right on it."Eli smirked. I smiled and looked down at my hands again. I took my book out and started to read. "Here's ya latte." Eli said smirking again, I will die if he smirks one more time. "Thanks."I smiled at him ans he turned around and went back to work. I took a sip of my latte and started to read. But honestly I could not concentrate, I kept imagaining his pericing green eyes in my head. I tried to continue to read but I would peek over at my book to look at Eli, He would catch me staring a few times and I would blush.

I out my book away and grabbed my latte walking to the door to leave, I tunred around to see Eli and he was writing down a order, I turned back around and started to leave. I wondered if he is going to Degrassi this year? School starts next week, I hope he dose.

Later that night I took a shower and got in my pjs, Than went to bed. I could not sleep at all, I kept thinking about earlier today at The Dot, and Elis sexy voice in my head

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Sorry its so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! Well I need at least 15 reviews to write chapter 2! Oh and leave anything in the review like if I misspelled something or any ideas and of course if you liked it! _**

**_~Love Kristiana._**


End file.
